Mortal Kombat II Special
''Mortal Kombat II Special ''is a pirated fighting game developed by Hummer Team and published by J.Y. Company. It is based on Mortal Kombat II and has similarities with the pirate of the same name, which confusingly enough is based off the original Mortal Kombat. Overview This game has a total of 14 characters, consisting of the 12 normally playable characters, Kintaro and Shao Kahn, (the former of which is mistakenly named Goro in this game) and there are no repeats in the original release. All of the characters are playable at the start. The fighting engine is modified from Mortal Kombat II, altering the special moves to make them function like they're supposed to and adding blood. The fatalities, however, are still missing from this game, with the fight simply ending when you win. The menus are similar to those of the MKII pirate, with the options screen being completely identical, although the character select screen was changed to look like the official MKII's and the main menu uses the MK logo as the background like in the official MKII. Some of the music and backgrounds are new, while others are reused from the MKII pirate, in which the music is based on the original Mortal Kombat OST. Because of this, MKII Special is somewhat of a mix of the first two Mortal Kombat games. Other versions This game was also released as Mortal Kombat III Special and Mortal Kombat 3 Special 56 Pepolessic, the latter of which has a completely different title screen. Both of these add palette swaps, with 28 characters in total in Mortal Kombat III Special. Special 56 Pepoles also contains the original Mortal Kombat II Special in the same ROM. J.Y. Company Logo This is one of the numerous games to incorporate the J.Y. Company logo into it, which can be seen on one of the stages. The full-screen version of the logo is accessed by pressing Up, Right, A, Down, Right, B, Up, Left at the demo. (After the high score table is shown) Trivia *The "Divfficulty" typo in the options screen of the Mortal Kombat II pirate was carried over to this game. However, Shang Tsung's name is spelled correctly here. *This game has a dip switch to presumably change between games, but the only differences are that when extended mirroring is on, the difficulty options are always rendered in white, the backgrounds are glitched and the HUD is rendered in different colors depending on the stage. *The undumped version called Mortal Kombat IV Special (which was reviewed in one of the issues of Great Dragon) doesn't have the JY Company logo on the floor of Sky Temple but retains it on Kahn's Arena. The roster of the characters there is identical to MKII Special. *Some names of MKII Special's characters appear in ''Garou Densetsu Special'''s PRG. These two games were probably developed at the same time with Garou Densetsu Special's development starting a little later. *The main menu appears to be closer to the version found in [http://tcrf.net/Proto:Mortal_Kombat_II_(SNES) a prototype of the SNES Mortal Kombat II], suggesting that this game was based on a prototype rather than the final version as with Final Fight 3. *Although a lot of the moves have been corrected in this game, Scorpion still doesn't have his spear. Gallery MK2 Special box front.jpg|Front of box. MK2 Special box back.jpg|Back of box. mk2 special cart.jpg|Cartridge. 21205273864998_604.jpg|Box and Cartridge. jy-075.png|Multicart with the 2 games. 6. Mortal Kombat 2 Special_Manual Front.jpg|Front of Manual. 7. Mortal Kombat 2 Special_Manual Back.jpg|Back of Manual. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Hummer Team Category:J.Y. Company Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:1995 video games Category:Ports